


last christmas, i gave you my heart

by vailann



Series: Byeler Holiday Bash [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Coming Out, Happy Ending, Holidays, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailann/pseuds/vailann
Summary: Last year, Will gave Mike his heart. A few days later, he gave it away. Will Mike finally give it back, and maybe his in return?
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Byeler Holiday Bash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574671
Kudos: 26





	last christmas, i gave you my heart

**Author's Note:**

> December 17th Prompt: last christmas, i gave you my heart

**December 22nd, 1991**

_ “Once bitten and twice shy. I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye. Tell me, baby. Do you recognize me?” _

Will hummed along to the radio, packing his bag to go back home. He was excited to go home to Maine, to his mom. He was not excited, however, about driving for over six hours, alone, in his crappy car.

He loves winter. Although, he hated being cold. His crappy apartment was freezing and he was currently wearing two sweaters. A blue striped one over a dark green one.

He imagined the warmth of the fireplace at his mom’s house. The wonderful pumpkin pie she made every year. His brother and his girlfriend were coming. The four of them only. Last year there were five, but Mike wasn’t coming this year. He was going to his girlfriend’s parents' house.

Last year was one of the best Christmases in his whole twenty one years of living.

He couldn’t get that stupid moment out of his head. Him and Mike sitting on the couch talking, looking at the Christmas tree. Mike looking at him like he was a book he wanted to buy. And then he leaned in and kissed him, suddenly. It felt like everything should have changed, but it didn’t.

A couple days after they came back, Will came into their shared apartment to find Mike making out with a girl on the couch. He couldn’t forget the innocent expression on his face, like they hadn’t kissed like three days ago.

Will had stormed off to his room. Not until later, when he dared to enter the kitchen for food, did he learn from Mike that the girls name was Samantha and she was his girlfriend. Also that she and Mike had gotten back together and it was now serious. He wanted to tell Mike to shut up. He didn’t care.

He gave him his heart with that kiss, and Mike just gave it away.

Will was happy to go home. He grabbed his bag, car keys, and a steaming cup of peppermint hot chocolate, to leave.

He paused when Mike came through the door.

Will thought he already left, "When are you-”

“I have to say something to you.”

_ Oh, _ thought Will. He had no idea what this could possibly be about. All he wanted to do was leave and make it there by dark.

“Samantha broke up with me,” Mike explained.

“I’m… sorry.”

“She came out to me, as a lesbian.” Mike ran his hands through his hair like he did when he was nervous. “It’s fine I mean, we wouldn’t have been happy together and-” he took a deep breath.

Will was impatient, “and what?”

“And…” he could see the faint trace of fear on Mike’s face. “I told her I’m gay too.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Mike said, shaking his head with a look of shock and contemplation.

“It’s funny right? A gay girl and a gay guy dating. We were basically each others cover for over a year, without suspecting the other one was doing the same thing.” Mike stepped closer to him. “I realized something too. Sam and I never had sex or anything, but when we kissed I wished it was you.”

“But…”

“Will, I was so fucking stupid to pretend nothing happened last year. I was just scared. I know that doesn’t excuse what I did, but can you try to forgive me? We could start over. You’re probably over me, so just pretend I never said anything. We’ll go back to being friends.”

He couldn’t believe what Mike was saying. Up until a minute ago, he thought Mike would want to move out or something.

“Wow, you’re presumptuous,” Will smiled at his friend, “I can’t go back to being just friends, I have liked you ever since I met you freshman year.”

Mike looked confused, “really?”

He slightly nodded before stepping closer, and kissing Mike. Mike lifted his hand to rest on Will’s jaw. Will clasped his hands around Mike’s back. It felt so much better than last Christmas, when they were both slightly drunk from the eggnog, and the kiss was so sudden. This felt soft and slow, like they had all the time in the world. And maybe they did.


End file.
